


I Bless the Rains

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [4]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Prompt: Goethe und Schiller wissen noch nicht, dass sie aufeinander stehen und werden vom Regen überrascht.





	I Bless the Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Für [diaryandme](https://diaryandme.tumblr.com/) auf tumblr, von der der/die/das prompt kam.

Die Brise, die im Park wehte, stellte eine angenehme Abwechslung zur drückenden Hitze der vergangenen Tage dar. Seit Friedrich in Weimar angekommen war, um ihn zu besuchen, hatten die Temperaturen nicht sinken wollen und mittlerweile schien dem jüngeren Dichter dieser Zustand ebenso zuzusetzen, wie Kälte. Johann blickte besorgt zu seinem Kollegen hinüber, dessen Gesicht von Schweiß glänzte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, er könnte ihm auf irgendeine Art helfen! Aber zu Johanns Bedauern gab es scheinbar nichts, was Friedrich das Leben leichter machen konnte. Nun, vielleicht würde er eine wohlwollende Geste schätzen. Mit diesem Gedanken nahm Johann sein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und reichte es seinem Freund.

„Bitte sehr, Friedrich, Sie sehen erschöpft aus, wäre es Ihnen lieber, wir kehrten zum Frauenplan zurück?“

„Das wäre mir sehr angenehm“, antwortete dieser und nahm das Tuch mit einem matten Lächeln an.

Johanns Atem stockte. Niemals hatte dieses Lächeln verfehlt, ihn aus der Bahn zu werfen. Auch wenn Friedrich ganz offensichtlich nicht in der besten Verfassung war, so leuchtete dabei in den Augen des älteren seine ganze Gestalt auf und steigerte die Sehnsucht nach dem jüngeren Mann, die er auch sonst verspürte zu einer fast unerträglichen Intensität.

Doch Johann wusste, dass seine diesbezüglichen Wünsche wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen würden; Geld konnte ihm zwar ein Junozimmer kaufen, aber selbst alle Reichtümer der Welt würden Friedrich nicht dazu bringen, sich auf einen Mann mittleren Alters mit langsam ergrauendem Haar und steigendem Gewicht einzulassen. Nur mit Mühe konnte er einen Seufzer unterdrücken.

Grade als die ersten Gebäude der Stadt zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen waren, spürte Johann einen Wassertropfen auf seiner Wange. In Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass der Himmel plötzlich zugezogen war und nun dicke, schwarze Wolken über ihnen hingen, die zwar willkommenen Schatten spendeten, jedoch auch zunehmende Mengen an Wasser fallen ließen.

„Schnell“, meldete sich Friedrich zu Wort, „wenn wir uns beeilen, schaffen wir es, uns unterzustellen, bevor wir durchnässt sind.“

Johann konnte dem nur zustimmen, so bewegten sie sich eiligen Schrittes auf eine Scheune mit breit überstehendem Dach zu. Doch der Regen verstärkte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde, sodass die Haare und Hemden beider Männer trotz aller Bemühungen bei der Ankunft unter dem Vordach klitschnass waren. Trotz der noch immer sommerlichen Temperaturen lief Johann ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und plötzlich fror es ihn. Was er jetzt für den Mantel geben würde, den er geflissentlich an seinem Haken hängen gelassen hatte.

Dann bemerkte er, wie nah bei Friedrich er stand. Diesem schien es überraschenderweise nicht kalt zu sein, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sich von Johann zu entfernen, obwohl mehr als genug Platz zur Verfügung stand. Als Friedrichs Hand seine eigene streifte, unterdrückte Johann den Drang, sie wegzuziehen. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als Friedrich seine Finger langsam mit seinen verschränkte und er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

War Friedrich seinen Gefühlen für ihn auf die Schliche gekommen und wollte ihn nun bloßstellen? Das sah dem jüngeren Mann gar nicht ähnlich, doch was konnte er denn sonst bezwecken?

Noch immer prasselte der Regen nur so vom Himmel, doch das laute Rauschen war für Johann zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch abgesunken. Auf einmal festigte Friedrich seinen Griff und Johann schaute fast erstaunt auf in das Gesicht des anderen; das Regenwasser rann immer noch in Spuren seine Wangen hinab und seine blonden Locken schmiegten sich etwas unschmeichelhaft um sein Gesicht, doch nichts, was Johann je gesehen hatte, war ihm je schöner erschienen. Jede Kante, jede Rundung in Friedrichs Gesicht harmonierte so perfekt mit der anderen, dass Johann stundenlang nichts als dieses Antlitz betrachten könnte. Er schluckte schwer.

Friedrich machte es ihm nicht leicht, seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren, doch Johann würde nicht nachgeben.

Der jüngere Dichter verlagerte sein Gewicht etwas, sodass er beinahe bedrohlich über Johann stand, was dem Blutdruck des älteren überhaupt nicht gut tat. Sein Atem ging flach und schnell. Es wäre so einfach, Friedrich in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihn zu küssen. Sein Verlangen wurde einzig vor der Angst überschattet, dass Friedrich ihn nur aufziehen wollte. Sollte dies der Fall sein, würde Johann sicher nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Doch der Schmerz würde wachsen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Plötzlich erschien ihm der Regen störend laut und trotz Friedrichs Nähe, war es dem älteren Dichter noch immer kalt. Johanns Sinne waren plötzlich überflutet von Eindrücken. Friedrich schien immer näher zu rücken und Johann wusste, dass er ihn ansah, doch aus Furcht, was er in den Augen des anderen finden würde, richtete er seinen Blick in die Ferne.

Als er Friedrichs andere Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, schloss er seine Augen gänzlich. Selbst wenn er mit allem kämpfte, was er in sich hatte, würde er nicht widerstehen können. So stellte er sich seinem Schicksal und hob seinen Kopf an, bis er Friedrichs warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. Sein eigener Atem stoppte. Auch sein Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Johann überbrückte den letzten Abstand und auf einmal begann sein Puls zu rasen.

Friedrichs Lippen auf seinen zu fühlen war mehr, als er sich je erhofft hatte. Er wollte singen und tanzen und jedem von seiner unendlichen Freude erzählen, doch da diese Optionen im Moment kaum durchführbar waren, konzentrierte er sich auf das Naheliegende, zog seine Hand aus Friedrichs, schlang seine Arme um diesen und zog ihn näher zu sich. Als er Friedrichs Zunge sanft, fast wie um Einlass bittend spürte, löschten sich seine letzten Zweifel, dass dies nicht von ihnen beiden gewollt sein könnte. Enthusiastisch öffnete er seine Lippen und neigte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, was ihm erlaubte, den Kuss auf die wundervollste Weise zu vertiefen.

Friedrich stieß einen verzweifelten Laut aus und presste seine Finger in festem, beinahe schmerzhaftem Griff um Johanns Oberarm. Niemals hatte ein Kuss Johann so berauscht, doch er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, bei Friedrich mit normalen Reaktionen zu rechnen.

Von Emotionen überrannt, fühlte Johann Tränen in seine Augen steigen, doch er zwinkerte sie weg, denn dies war kein Anlass für Tränen. Dies war der Anlass, Friedrich zu zeigen, was er ihm wirklich bedeutete. So schnappte er kurz nach Luft und offenbarte Friedrich sein Herz und seine Seele.

Als sie sich schließlich trennten, ging ihr Atem schnell. Keiner der beiden hatte seinen Griff gelockert, sodass sie nun eng umschlungen halb im Regen standen. Doch das Wasser, das immer noch in Strömen floss, hätte sie nicht weniger kümmern können. Keuchend blickte Johann nun endlich in Friedrichs Augen und die Wärme und Zuneigung, die er dort sah, widerlegten alles, was er gefürchtet hatte. Wodurch hatte er dieses perfekte Wesen in seinen Armen verdient? Was sah Friedrich in ihm, dass er so auf ihn reagierte?

„Sobald Sie bereit sind, können wir unseren Weg fortsetzen.“

Friedrichs Stimme war rau und sein Atem ging noch immer schnell; Johann hatte nie schöneres vernommen.

„Ich denke, du kannst mich nun duzen, Friedrich“, antwortete er schmunzelnd. Der jüngere errötete leicht, was ihn, wenn möglich noch schöner machte und in diesem Augenblick fiel ein Sonnenstrahl auf sein Gesicht, sodass er förmlich leuchtete, denn Friedrich hatte Recht. So schnell der Regen sie überrumpelt hatte, so schnell war er abgeklungen und obwohl Johanns Haare, Hemd und Hose nun unangenehm an seiner Haut klebten, hätte er sich nicht besser fühlen können. Die Vorstellung, dass er all dies nur einem starken Schauer zu verdanken hatte, schien etwas bizarr, doch wenn das der einzige Preis war, den er zahlen musste, war er mehr als gewillt, ihn zu erbringen.

Langsam löste er sich aus Friedrichs Umarmung, nahm zärtlich dessen Hand in seine eigene und hauchte einen Kuss auf die feingliedrigen Finger, die ihn von Anfang an fasziniert hatten.

Als er lächelte, fiel ein Tropfen von seiner Nasenspitze und Friedrich zückte das Taschentuch, das Johann ihm zuvor gegeben hatte. Als er sich hinabbeugte, um Johanns Gesicht zu trocknen, stahl Johann einen weiteren Kuss.

Als sie sich Arm in Arm auf den Weg zum Frauenplan machten und sich nicht darum kümmerten, ob jemand sie so sah, war er zuversichtlich, dass sie mit dieser neu gefundenen Innigkeit großes Schaffen würden.

**Author's Note:**

> Ein fucking JUNOZIMMER


End file.
